Dongwa's Big Brother
by IronhideFan41
Summary: An old friend from Dongwa's early past shows up at the palace with the Magistrate's brother. Will Dongwa remember his old friend? FINAL CHAPTER UPLOADED!
1. Chapter 1: Reunited

Every morning Dongwa did the same thing, practice Tai Chi. It was a daily routine for him. It was something that he loved and that he had done since he was a young kitten. But not many knew how he came to love Tai Chi. Dongwa was used to flying under the radar so his love for Tai Chi wasn't one of the things that Sagwa had found her self curious about, and she loved to explore. The smell of shrimp cooking signalled the end of Dongwa's morning Tai Chi session, and he went to the kitchen to join his family for breakfast.

While they were eating, Sagwa looked up every five minutes to study the expressions of Mama and Baba to see if they were in a good mood. It appeared they had woken up on a good note, so she let the question rip.

"Mama, Baba, may I please go with Han Han to the night festival tonight?" said Sagwa.

"No Sagwa!" said Mama. "Not until you're scrolls from yesterday are finished. Dongwa and Sheegwa have already finished theirs so they are excused."

"Okay, okay! I will get them done today, I promise!" said Sagwa.

Sagwa had gotten done with her meal and ran up to the Magistrate's office to get a head start on the rest of her scrolls. Dongwa finished his a few minutes later and headed outside to go lie in the shade for a while. Sheegwa remained with Mama and Baba.

"Mama do we have a guest coming today?" said Sheegwa.

"Why do you ask that Sheegwa?" said Mama.

"Because I saw the Magistrate wearing his best robe this morning!" said Sheegwa.

"I will have to look into that" said Baba.

The Magistrate had gathered Tai Tai and their daughters together in the throne room to tell them of the surprise guest. The Magistrate was very excited for this news that he would share.

"My younger brother, Yao is coming for a visit!" said the Magistrate!

"You mean we get to see Uncle Yao again after so many years?" said Ba Do.

"Yes my daughter, Uncle Yao is coming back to stay with us for a few months" said the Magistrate.

Baba had just walked into the throne room when he heard the Magistrate talking to his family.

"So Yao is coming back!" said Baba to himself. "He was always fun to have around, I can't wait to tell the others!"

"He will be here tonight!" said the Magistrate. "So please try to look your best."

Dongwa was oblivious to the news and would remain that way because while he was lying in the shade, he dozed off and went to sleep. Sagwa had just finished her last scroll while preperations were being made for Yao's arrival.

"What's going on here Baba?" asked Sagwa.

"The Magistrate's little brother is coming to visit the palace!" said Baba. "And if I am not mistaken he will be bringing his cat, Peng."

"Who's Peng?" said Sagwa.

"Peng was one of Dongwa's best friends when Dongwa was little. He was a little bit older than Dongwa but he was still friends with him." said Baba. "I would not be surprised if Dongwa still remembered Peng."

"Speaking of which, where is Dongwa?" said Sagwa.

"Let him be" said Baba. "We will let Peng be a surpise for him. Dongwa probably fell asleep somewhere anyway."

Sagwa was then excused and went outside to see if Fufu had gotten there yet. Just as she made it out, Fufu flew in and hit one of the pillars and slid down it.

"Sagwa! How's it going my friend?" said Fufu.

"Great!" said Sagwa. "The Magistrate's younger brother is coming."

"Wow!" said Fufu. "I didn't know he had a brother."

Sagwa and Fufu then ran to play because they heard the Cook coming. Sheegwa was having fun. She found Dongwa asleep under a tree and was going to pounce on him.

"Heeeeeeeeeeey! Dongwa!" said Sheegwa as she jumped on him. The impact woke him up.

"Sheegwa get off!" said Dongwa as he got up. Sheegwa slid off his back.

The time for Yao's arrival had finally come. The Magistrate was ready to see his brother whom he hadn't seen in a few years. When he walked in the door the Magistrate could hardly believe his eyes. His brother had lost a lot of weight and he didn't wear fancy clothes, like he had worn the last time he saw him.

"Brother?" said the Magistrate. "How are you brother?"

"I am great, thank you. How about yourself?" said Yao.

"Even better now that you are here. But might I asked what happened to you?" said the Magistrate.

"I gave up the life of the palace to become a worker in a field. It feels so good to earn a living. Not that I look at you any different, my brother" said Yao. "I just wanted to do things differently. Me and my cat, Peng have been through alot together over the last few years."

Yao was a fairly skinny man with glasses and a small hat. He had a small mustache as well. And Peng was a Siamese cat as well as the Magistrate's cats. His facial markings were similar to Dongwa's but his fur was a little bit darker in color than that of Dongwa. The Magistrate welcomed Yao to the palace and led him to his room. Peng felt like roaming around the palace.

Peng found himself outside after a few minutes. The sun was getting close to setting, and it was starting to get a little dark outside. Dongwa did a little bit more Tai Chi after taking a nap earlier, so he could wake back up for the Night Festival. Peng noticed the style of Tai Chi that Dongwa was doing and he recognized it as the same style that he used to do it in.

"Dongwa?" said Peng.

"Yes" said Dongwa.

"It's me, Peng!" said Peng.

"Peng?" said Dongwa in amazement. "Wa! It's been so long! I can't believe you are here!"

"I can't believe you remember me, kid!" said Peng. "You were pretty small when I left!"

"I never forgot you!" said Dongwa. "You're the reason why I do Tai Chi! I wanted to do something to help to never forget you!"

"Was I that special?" said Peng.

"Oh yeah!" said Dongwa. "Don't you remember? You stood up for me when I was getting bullied by some alley cats!"

"Oh yeah!" I remember said Peng.

**Stick around for Chapter 2! It's going to be really good!**


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback

**Chapter 2: This is a flash back that both Peng and Dongwa are remembering of how they became friends. This is one of the key moments of Dongwa's childhood. Plus more!**

Dongwa and Peng's minds went into the past to relive the moment that would connect the two in a friend and brother hood bond forever...

Dongwa was a stubby little white kitten, who was the only kitten in the Palace at the time. But that would change when The Magistrate's brother Yao moved into the palace. Dongwa had just learned some new tricks from Baba and was waiting to show them off to the new guest, but his attention was then turned to a small box that Yao was carrying. Dongwa's curiosity was giving him anxiety and he had to check it out. So he walked over to the box and said hello to see if there was anything inside.

"Hello!" said little Dongwa. "Anyone in there?"

"Hey kid!" said a voice. "How ya doing?"

"Whoah!" said Dongwa who was a little bit surprised that he got a response. "I am doing okay."

"Good" said the voice. "Cause when I get out of this box you are going down!"

Dongwa backed away slowly and ran behind Mama Miao who had just happened to walk by.

"Mama, don't let him hurt me!" said Dongwa.

"Who?" said Mama.

"The mean box!" said Dongwa.

Mama walked over to the box and looked inside. She then turned around and walked back to her son.

"Dongwa, the only reason why you should be scared of that box is the older kitten in there might want to _tag_ you and make you _it_" said Mama.

"What are you talking about?" said Dongwa.

"Oops! I haven't taught you how to play tag yet" said Mama.

"Hey kid!" called the voice, which was a kitten in the box. "I was just teasing you ya know! You should really learn how to take a joke."

All Dongwa could do was look away in embarassment. He wasn't sure what he was yet but he was starting to think he was a coward.

Dongwa made his way to the alley later that day. He was still feeling a little bit dumb about the whole incident thinking that a _box _was going to hurt him. He just sat by a barrell and thought about a few things. But it wasn't long before his sulking attracted a couple of alley cats.

"Hey look boys. Little Palace baby is sad!" said the lead cat as his sidekick was laughing. The leader was a brown cat with an earring stolen from a Chinese Official's wife, and his side kick was a dirty grey cat with an eye patch.

"Poor wittle kitty wanna take a nappy bye?" said the sidekick as both he and his boss started to laugh at the already emarassed enough Dongwa.

Dongwa had already had as much as he could take. He was tired of being laughed at, so he did something that not even he expected to do; he jumped at one of the lead alley cat's legs. However as soon as he did, he was batted down by the cat.

"Aaaaaaaaw!" said the lead cat. "Poor wittle kitty thinks he can fight!"

Dongwa really wanted to cry now.

Just then, a small shadow came over the wall. It was the kitten from the box. Dongwa looked up and his thoughts only got more negative because of what he was expecting to happen. He was sure that the kitten was going to mock him too. As tears ran down Dongwa's face, the older kitten got closer and closer to Dongwa's side as he had jumped off the wall.

"Hey pea brains!" said the kitten.

The cats looked up in disbelief. Was he really standing up to them? He wasn't a whole lot bigger than Dongwa. "You talking to me?" said the lead cat.

"No, I am talking to your sister!" said the kitten. "The dirty one behind you."

"I know he isn't talking about me!" the sidekick said begrudgingly.

"You have a lot of nerve!" said the lead cat. "You better watch your step small fry!"

"This is a Palace alley!" said the kitten. "I don't think it was intended for bullies like yourselves!"

"Oh yeah! Who's going to stop us from hanging around here? You? Don't make me laugh!" said the lead cat.

"No, I wont MAKE you!" said the kitten. "But I will tell every alley cat about you and your partner picking on a couple of little kittens for no reason!"

"You wouldn't" said the sidekick.

"Oh, I so totally would!" said the kitten.

"Why you..." said the sidekick as he was then stopped by the lead cat.

"Stop!" said the lead cat. "We can't have our reputations damaged. We should never have come here anyway. Word of this gets around and we are ruined!"

"You're smarter than you look!" said the kitten.

"Don't push it kid!" said the lead cat as he and his partner scurry over the wall, never to be seen again.

Dongwa was completely in awe of what he saw. He had to thank his rescuer.

"Thank you!" said Dongwa.

"No problem kid!" said the kitten. "Name's Peng, what about you?"

"I am Dongwa!" said Dongwa.

Peng then stood on his hind legs. "Have you ever seen this before?" said Peng.

"Seen what?" said Dongwa.

"Tai Chi!" said Peng.

"No..." said Dongwa as he puzzledly thought about it for a second. "Oh! I see the Cook doing something like that every morning!"

"That is Tai Chi!" said Peng. "It works best in the morning for some reason. I haven't quite figured that out!"

"Can you teach me?" said Dongwa.

"Sure, kid... uh I mean Dongwa!" said Peng. "But first, we must become "brothers". I only teach Tai Chi to my friends."

"Okay, how do I do it?" said Dongwa.

"Just take my paw and shake" said Peng. Dongwa took his paw and they both shook. "Done! Okay, see you tomorrow morning Dongwa!"

As Peng jumped up to the top of the wall and climbed back into the palace yards, Dongwa carried on with his exploring, which he initially planned to do before he started sulking. While he was looking he heard a small sneeze from behind a barrell.

"Who's there?" said Dongwa.

A small light brown kitten with dark brown stripes came from behind the barrell.

"Hi, my name is Han Han!" said the kitten, no bigger than Dongwa.

"I am Dongwa!" replied Dongwa.

"I was just wondering if you would like be friends too" said Han Han.

"Okay!" said Dongwa as he stuck his paw out to shake.

"Let's just agree okay?" said Han Han. "I don't think it would work for a boy and a girl kitten."

"Okay!" said Dongwa as he agreed to be Han Han's friend as well.

Dongwa was called to the kitchen by Mama Miao, for supper. He noticed that Peng had his own bowl and it was sitting right next to Dongwa's bowl. Dongwa's day was finally turning around. That night, Dongwa climbed up in his bed to sleep. He noticed that Peng was asleep in a small basket on the ground. Dongwa then grabbed one of his pillows and took it to him.

"Thank you Peng!" said Dongwa.

"Thank you too!" said Peng.

Dongwa and Peng spent most of their days together for the next five months, learning each other's ideas and games. Dongwa had introduced him to Han Han and they became an inseperable trio. But none of them were prepared for what happened next. Yao had told the Magistrate that he would be leaving the Palace once again.

"Thank you my brother, for your hospitality over the last five months" said Yao. "However I cannot stay here any longer. I am heading back out in two days."

"You are always welcome here, dear brother!" said the Magistrate. "But I cannot make you stay! Good travels to you and Peng!"

Dongwa and Peng were in the room when the conversation was taking place. Both of them had sad faces on for the rest of the day. But the next morning, Dongwa was inspired to make Peng's last day in the palace one of the best days ever!

"Peng! Wake up!" said Dongwa.

"Dongwa?" said Peng. "Why are you so cheeful?"

"Because, I want to have fun and make this the best day ever!" said Dongwa. "Make a negative into a positive, like you taught me!"

Peng was proud of his little "brother", and he knew he was right. Peng knew that they would always treasure each other's friendship. "Okay then, what do you suppose we do?" asked Peng.

Dongwa smiled and motioned him to follow him.

The next day was the day that they were dreading. Neither of them got much sleep. Yao was getting his things ready and had Peng's box all ready for him. But before he left, Peng had to talk to Dongwa.

"Remember Dongwa, don't cry, don't break the rules(that apply to you), and never back down from a fight!" said Peng as he was put into his box. "And tell Han Han I said good bye!"

Dongwa's eyes got teary. "But what about right now?" said Dongwa. "I can't not cry right now!"

Peng's eyes watered. "Me neither, kid!" said Peng. "Just this once!" Peng was then carried out the door by Yao. And that was the last time they ever spoke to one another...

Dongwa and Peng almost cried again when they came out of their flashback.

"We were pretty dumb as kids, huh Dongwa?" said Peng.

"No, we were just young" siad Dongwa.

Just then Han Han yelled for Dongwa to come to the alley to come play, when she jumped on the wall she saw who he was talking to.

"Hey don't I know you from somewhere?" said Han Han.

"Han Han, you remember Peng?" said Dongwa.

"Peng?" said Han Han with enthusiasm. "You've come back!"

"Good to see you again, old friend!" said Peng.

"One question. How long are you staying this time buddy?" said Dongwa.

"Maybe about, uuuuuh I don't know, five months?" said Peng.

Dongwa couldn't believe his ears! "This time we will be prepared for the last day!" said Dongwa.

"Just make sure you come and say good bye to me this time, Peng!" said Han Han.

**What did you think? I really think this is shaping up to be my best Sagwa fanfic ever! Review if you agree. I want to know what you thought about it!**

**I love the thought and effort I put into this chapter. I hope you feel the same.**

**SuperMarioKyle out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Catching Up

** Dongwa and Peng have successfully relived their friendship past. Will their friendship remain after so much change? **

Dongwa was so happy to "have the band back together". After they said good night to Han Han, Dongwa was anxious to wake up in the morning to do Tai Chi with Peng. Peng had climbed into a small basket that was set by a book shelf. The basket had some really comfy pillows in it. Peng found no difficulty going to sleep.

The next morning, Dongwa woke up and waited for Peng outside for Tai Chi. He couldn't wait for Peng to see how good he had gotten. It didn't take Peng long to find Dongwa and they began to do Tai Chi. Peng was very impressed with Dongwa's progress. In fact, Dongwa had surpassed him.

"Hey Dongwa, how did you get so good?" said Peng.

"I do this every morning, which I am sure you do as well" said Dongwa.

"To tell you the truth, I havent done Tai Chi in almost two months" said Peng. "Me and Yao, we have just been so busy!"

"Don't worry Peng, if you dont feel like doing Tai Chi, I am sure we can do something else" said Dongwa.

"But Dongwa" said Peng. "I thought you would be disappointed."

"Why?" said Dongwa. "It's not your fault! But if Tai Chi isn't comfortable for you, we can do something else. Han Han is probably awake, you want to go hang out with her?"

"Dongwa, I can still do Tai Chi, I just need a little catching up that's all" said Peng as he laughed. "You haven't changed a bit, old friend."

All Dongwa could do was smile. "I am sorry Peng. I guess I just want to make sure we have fun."

"My friend, just being with you and Han Han is fun enough" said Peng. "I don't care if we have to do fifty scrolls together, we need this time as friends! We don't know when we will be able to do this after five months, you know."

Dongwa agreed. "So after Tai Chi, you want to go pester Han Han?" said Dongwa.

"Count on it!" said Peng.

Sagwa and Sheegwa weren't liking not having Dongwa around. They already had to get used to him being around when he went to train with the Frog Master at the Mountainside Dojo. Now they were going to have five months of "Peng this" and "Peng that".

"Sheegwa, I can't stand it that Dongwa would rather play with Peng than us!" said Sagwa. "I mean what's so special about PENG anyway?"

"Peng is Dongwa's childhood friend Sagwa!" said Sheegwa. "Just like you and Fufu."

"I know that Sheegwa, but why can't we play with Peng too?" said Sagwa.

Baba had just walked in the room. "Sagwa Maio!" said Baba. "You hush right now! What if Peng heard you? Do you want to make him feel bad?"

Sagwa was now the one who felt bad. She didn't want to make anyone feel bad for no reason.

"I'm sorry Baba" said Sagwa.

"Well, It's alright!" said Baba. "But please, mind your manners! We have scrolls to do later, by the way!"

Dongwa, Peng and Han Han had made their way to a pond outside of the palace. Dongwa and Peng decided to go for a swim. Han Han watched as the two were having a splash war. She didn't stay on the sidelines very long when she got splashed herself.

"Okay, that does it!" said Han Han.

Han Han jumped in the water and started to splash harder than they were. Dongwa and Peng couldn't believe it.

Sagwa was sitting on the wall watching all three of them play together. She wished she was having that much fun too. Suddenly Sagwa's jealousy transferred to rash action as she jumped off the wall and ran to the pond to confront Dongwa.

"Dongwa!" siad Sagwa. "Hey! Dongwa!" Sagwa yelled for about ten seconds until she got splashed in the face. "DONGWAAAAAA!" she yelled.

The splashing then ceased. Dongwa, Han Han and Peng looked up, surprised and slightly annoyed.

"Sagwa, what are you doing here?" said Dongwa.

"I came to see if you and your _friends _wanted to play" said Sagwa.

"Dongwa, who is this?" said Peng.

"Oh no!" said Dongwa. "I got so wrapped up in hanging out with you that I forgot to introduce you to my family!"

"I am Sagwa, his little sister!" said Sagwa with an angry voice.

"Hey Sagwa, I'm..." said Peng.

"I know, your Peng!" said Sagwa as she interrupted him.

"Did I do something wrong?" said Peng.

Sagwa then realized her mistake and had to appologize quickly. "I am so sorry, Peng" said Sagwa. "I don't know what came over me there!"

"That wasn't very nice Sagwa" said Han Han.

"I know" said Sagwa.

"No it's my fault, Peng" said Dongwa. "I am the one who forgot to introduce you to my family!"

"It's okay you two, I understand" said Peng.

Later that day, Dongwa decided to introduce Peng to his family. Peng had already met Baba and Mama before, but a reintroduction wasn't out of the question.

"Peng, this is Mama, Baba, Sagwa and Sheegwa!" said Dongwa. "Sagwa and Sheegwa weren't born until after you left."

"Hello everyone!" said Peng. "It's nice to meet you!"

"Do you have a family, Peng?" asked Sheegwa.

Peng got silent. He didn't know what to say. Peng hardly knew his parents, and he had no idea if he even had a brother or a sister.

"I don't know how to answer that question, Sheegwa" said Peng.

"We are sorry, Peng. Sheegwa doesn't know better" said Baba.

"She is ok, no harm, no foul!" said Peng.

Dongwa didn't know what to say next. So he improvised. "So Peng, what would you like to do now?"

"Huh? Oh... Uh nothing right now, Dongwa" said Peng. "I need to go take a nap."

"Oh, okay" said Dongwa.

After Peng left the room, Dongwa went the other direction to go outside. He knew that Sheegwa didn't mean to upset him, and he knew that he knew that. But he couldn't figure out what the problem was. Dongwa decided not to let it bother him too much. He went out side to climb the walls of the palace.

Meanwhile, the Magistrate and Yao had been having a lot of fun. They went through the village trying out new food and they had a race with each other, which the Magistrate could no longer win, nor did he have a chance to win, due to Yao's new physical shape.

"You beat me again brother!" said the Magistrate.

"Race back to the kitchen for more noodles?" said Yao.

"You are on!" said the Magistrate as they both took off for the Palace.

Dongwa had been walking along the alley wall for almost an hour and decided it was time to head back, but when he turned around he slipped and fell into a hole dug by one of the villagers. He was trapped. The hole was too big for him to jump out of. Plus there was mud in there so all the mud that collected on his feet weighed him down to where he couldn't jump as high. Dongwa had got himself into a predicament, that was going to take time to get out of.

**Well things certainly got interesting. Will Dongwa get out of the mess he is in? Will Peng open up about what has all of a sudden started to bother him? Will Sagwa finally get used to the idea of having Peng around for the next five months? Find out in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Relief

**Chapter 4: Relief**

** Peng seems to be struggling with Sheegwa's question more than he realized. Dongwa is in a difficult situation. The Magistrate and his younger brother, Yao continue to have fun.**

Sagwa made her way out to the alley to look for Dongwa. He hadn't come back yet, and it was getting a little late. Sagwa didn't have to go far when he ran into Shang, her new friend from her previous adventure with the Cook. Shang had been playing with Fufu.

"Oh there you are Fufu!" said Sagwa. "Hello Shang. How are you doing today?"

"Great!" said Shang. "I dont think I can say the same for you, Sagwa."

"It's Dongwa!" said Sagwa. "His friend, Peng had a problem today and well let's just say Dongwa is back to being alone until he can get over it."

"Why are you worried?" said Fufu.

"Because he hasn't come back yet" said Sagwa. "He left earlier and hasn't come back."

"What would he be doing out here?" said Shang.

"I dont know" said Sagwa. "Could you help me find him?"

"Sure thing Sagwa" said Fufu.

The three split up to go look for Dongwa. Sagwa went up on the wall, Fufu went to try to get a view from above and Shang went for the other side of the alley wall, opposite to where Sagwa started.

Dongwa knew he was in trouble. It was getting dark, and dark meant cold, especially in mud. The hole he was in wasn't getting any smaller. Dongwa knew that he could freeze if he didn't get help soon. However, Dongwa still wasn't ruling out getting lucky and climbing out.

"Man!" said Dongwa. "Why do I have to be so dumb?"

Dongwa knew that finding help at this point wasn't likely, so he would have to make it out on his own. Meowing might work. It was worth a try, but he wanted to try to get out on his own before taking that step. All he knew was, he was running out of time.

Peng realized that his sulking was pretty pointless. He was beginning to think that he overreacted. He never knew his family. Thoughts of never knowing them were a little rattling, but it was nothing to get upset about. Plus, he had a friend who wanted to make the best of the five months that they would have to have fun with each other. He decided to go look for Dongwa and appologize to him. He found Sheegwa walking around in the throne room and approached her.

"Sheegwa, have you seen Dongwa?" said Peng.

"Sagwa and her friends went out to look for him earlier, but I haven't seen him" said Sheegwa.

"He's probably in trouble or something!" said Peng. "I've got to go look for him!"

"Can I come?" said Sheegwa. "Sorry, squirt! You have to stay here and make sure your parents dont get scared."

"Okay!" said Sheegwa as she turned around and went about her business.

The Magistrate and Yao were having a whole lot of fun. However, Yao was still going to leave in five months and that really bothered the Magistrate. He had to let him know that he wished Yao would visit more. He just didn't know how.

"Yao, we should go to the boat docks" said the Magistrate. "I'd like to show you my favorite boat!"

"Sounds fun, brother" said Yao. "How about your family? I'm sure they would like to come!"

"Great idea, Yao!" said the Magistrate. "A picnic on the sea!"

Yao knew that the Magistrate didn't intend on bringing his family at first, but he was open to it. Yao missed his neices.

Shang continued to look but had no luck. Eventually he ran into Sagwa who, unfortunately had the same luck he did. Things weren't looking good. They didn't know what to think.

"What if Dongwa's back at the palace already?" said Shang.

"Hey! Maybe you're right!" said Sagwa.

"Race me back?" said Shang.

"Sure!" said Sagwa, as the two cats ran back to the palace.

Dongwa started to get cold. His throat was tired from trying to meow, as he had given up on trying to get a hold of anyone to help him. Dongwa was beginning to wonder if it was the end. Just then, however he looked up and a familiar friendly face appeared over the top of the hole. It was Peng.

"Hey, kid!" said Peng. "Looks like you really got yourself in a predicament this time!"

"Peng, I am sorry!" said Dongwa.

"No, I am!" said Peng. "I was upset about nothing. I'd be glad to talk about it, but in the mean time I need to get you out of here before you turn into a mud ice cicle."

Peng threw a rope down and told him to grab it. He soon had Dongwa out of the hole, and then they started back home.

Sagwa was devistated when she got back and Dongwa still wasn't there. Fufu and Shang tried everything they could to calm her down. She couldn't tell her parents that her big brother was missing, but she couldn't keep it from them either. But when things were starting to look their worst, Peng and Dongwa came through the gate that leads to the alley, which was a sigh of relief for Sagwa and the others. However they would still need an explanation, Dongwa needed a hot bath and some soup or he would catch a cold.

After explaining everything to Mama and Baba Meow, everything was finally good. Dongwa was given a hot bath by the Cook and he had a nice warm bowl of soup.

"So Peng" said Dongwa as he finished the last of his soup. "What was wrong anyway? Why did what Sheegwa say bother you so much?"

"She asked me about my family" said Peng. "As far as I know, I have no family. I guess once I thought about it for a while, it kind of bothered me. But then I remembered everyone here! Even if I don't have a biological family, I still have you all and Yao. That's family enough for me!"

"I'm proud to have you as a part of my family" said Dongwa.

"You're like a little brother to me, Dongwa!" said Peng. "We will always be close friends, even when we are far away."

"I just realized something!" said Dongwa.

"What?" said Peng.

"Han Han is going to get mad when she finds out that we had another adventure without her." said Dongwa.

Sagwa had made her way into the room. She felt like she needed to say something to Peng.

"Peng?" said Sagwa.

"Yeah?" said Peng.

"I just want to say that I am sorry for acting like I did before" said Sagwa. "I am so happy that Dongwa has a friend like you!"

"Actually he's more like a big brother to me, Sagwa."

"This is going to be a fun five months" said Peng.

Dongwa and Sagwa were both glad to have Peng. Sheegwa didn't seem to mind so much either. Dongwa and Peng were looking forward to more fun, not only with Han Han but Sagwa and Sheegwa.

The Magistrate, Yao, Tai Tai and the three daughters of the Magistrate enjoyed their picnic on the sea. They enjoyed spending time with Yao, who told them stories of his travels, and how he found Peng as a kitten. But most of all, he enjoyed reliving the past adventures with his brother the Foolish Magistrate.

"This is going to be a fun five months" said the Magistrate.

**I think that was a great way to end the story. Peng actually did end up having a family after all. I hope to do more Sagwa stories in the future. I like these alot!**


End file.
